Stream the HummingBird
"The Wind is my ally. Be aware"- Stream the HummingBird Stream the HummingBird is a young bird who has a special gift in making technology and also making Extreme Gears. Stream is a member of Team Strike with Blur the 'Electric' Hedgehog, Johnathon 'Buster' The 'Rogue' Echidna and Blur's little sister Lunar the Hedgehog. Stream has the gift of controlling the wind with his wings in all sorts of ways. Stream's History Stream was a young HummingBird who wanted to invent. His life started when he was first born. His Mother died of Stream's birth. Stream lived with his father who was a mechanic up in the mountains. Stream grew up learning about technology and inventing. When he was 6, Stream once heard about a group called the Babylon Rogues and heard all about their tech in extreme gear.So he wqent learning about them and had attempts in making an extreme gear but failed each time. One day Stream came across a Chaos Emerald when he was on his flight with his father. Stream brought the Chaos Emerald home and decided to make a Scanner to look for the Emeralds. He finished making the Scanner and went to show his father. But when he got to his father's room. He saw his father squashed by 2 robots made by Destiny Black. "There he is. Get the Scanner" On ebot shouted. Stream quickly flew away from home with the scanner in hand. Stream flew to a small town pretty far away from his home. Stream saw a Dojo and thought about taking revenge for his father. Stream went to the Dojo and trained for 4 years, He also learn't he could control the power of wind with his wings. Stream could use his wings while flying to create a wind stream that could anyone could grind on. After some days of training, he finaly mastered his ability. Also Stream had to attend School since of his age, So he went to a school where a certain two tailed fox went to as well. They would both talk about technology and Tails would tell Stream about their friends. Stream after his 4 years for trraining at the Dojo thought it was time to try and take his revenge on the man who killed his father. Stream went to Destiny Black's base that was located on a small island. He tries flying in and dodging all the robots but he ends up getting knocked away from the base. Thanks to Blur he wasn't damaged any further. The two chat and both get the idea to team up and take revenge on Destiny Black. They work together and break through and get inside the main tower. 2 Guard robots were blocking their path but Buster came busting through the wall with another robot, the robots blew up and the path was clear. Blur and Stream heard what Buster was in for at the base and they all teamed up to take revenge. Stream with his Wind grinding ability lead the way while Blur and Buster would grind on the wind current destroying robots infreon tof Stream and around. They get to the top and then encounter Destiny Black, and he was waiting for them. He then sends an elite omega class robot guard to defend him. But they guys took it out together. Destiny Black then launches then ut of his base then sets the place to self-destruct. Stream uses his wind current to help Blur and Buster stay airbourne. Stream flies everyone to Blur's place. Stream notices the Dojo he was training at and hears that Blur is the true leader of the village. They all chatted, even Blur's little sister Lunar. When they werew all chatting away, someone knocks on the door. Blur answers it and sees it's Amy Rose (But they don't know her.....Yet). Blur invites her in since she looked tired out. Amy asks everyone about what they went through all together and she thought they should all team up and even gave them a name; Team Strike. Everyone found the name very pleasing and all became a team together.From that point on STream, Blur, Buster and Lunar all became Team Strike. The team to stop Destiny Black from taking over. Looks Fur Colour: Green Clothing: A Red and Party Yellow Vest, Light Grey Trackie Pants, Black fingerless gloves, Black Shoes with White Linings, A Yellow-Green scraf and a flying goggles. Eye Colour: Light Blue Stream's Abilities Stream posesses the power of wind control with his wings and also Dojo combat skills. ~Wind Currents~ Stream's Wind Currents allow him to create streams that people can grind on without them falling off, also from time to time when he feels strong with the wind he can also make them like a haft tube so anyone can do sick tricks in the air (He uses this ability mostly instead of others) ~Flying Attribute~ Stream is the Flyer in Team Strike ~Genious~ Stream is as smart as Tails in inventing. BUt abit smarter in Extreme gear making (Stream has also made a Extreme Gear that can adepts to Blur's Electricity) ~Fast Flying~ Stream can almost match Blur's speed but he can be pretty quick. ~Wind Weapons~ Stream can create weapons like Fighting Staffs, Nun-Chucks, Blades, etc with his wind ability but doesn't use them much.. Stream's Personality, Hobbies and LIkes & Dislikes Stream's personality is a friendly, happy and fun type, he tends to be funny sometimes and is very brave in the face of danger. When he is working he is ALWAYS serious and doesn't joke around about anything Hobbies are Crafting/ Making new Tech, Testing new devices and Hanging with his friends Stream LIkes Nature, Machines & Inventing and His friends He Dislikes: Destiny Black, Eggman and being used by anyone as a tool. Allies and Enemies /w Secret Crush(es) Stream has all the same allies and Blur. Allies: Blur (Teammate, Best Friend), Buster (Teammate, Best Friend), Lunar (Teammate), Tails (Good Friends), Sonic, Knuckles, Amy Rose (Friend), Cream, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Blaze, Silver, Big and Ruby (Black Gem) the Bat. Same Enemies "Why do I keep doing this everytime?"- Creator Enemies: Destiny Black (Main Enemy), Eggman, Metal Sonic (when used for evil) and Eggman Nega Stream has two secret crushes on a certain Swallow Mechanic and a Jewel Theifing Bat who likes to play around. Quotes "The Wind is my ally. Be aware" "INCOMING FROM ABOVE!!!" Links to Allies/Enemy ~Blur the 'Electric' Hedgehog~ ~Lunar the Hedgehog~ ~Johnathon 'Buster' The 'Rogue' Echidna~ ~Ruby (Black Gem) the Bat~ ~Destiny Black~ Category:Males